powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Star 17: Fists Of Fury
Star 17: Fists Of Fury is the seventeenth episode of Power Rangers Supernova Summary Plot Marcus and Mickey train for their next bout against a powerful boxer. Drake acts as Marcus' sparring partner. Drake learns that Marcus is an absolute fighter in the ring. Globbro and Yetijin confron Eclipton about the box. They decide they need more powerful monsters to fight the rangers. The Box is actually called the Seal Of Eclipse, and holds some of the unreal power of Eclipse. Eclipton gets more and more tempted. Globbro sees the opportunity to con Eclipton into releaseing this power. He then justifies Eclipton's mysterious past as tied to Eclipse. Eclipton wants this power and wants to know about his past. Marcus and Drake discuss abut the sparring. Marcus says "In the ring, I feel totally different, like I am unbeatable as a boxer in the ring." Meanwhile Astronia and Cosmo continue on working to rebuild Manteor, but there are complications. Yettijin releases the beast Moltor. He releases all inhibitions on the violent nature of people. He attacks Earth with Eclips, and the Rangers arrive. Then he attacks Marcus. Now Marcus can't stop boxing and fighting, and he fights everyone. Once he is exhausted he will become an Eclip. Drake is noticlby afraid, because Marcus is an indominatable fighter and may kill if he can't stop. Marcus tries his hardest to control himself but he can't. The team tries look for ways to cure Marcus, but they fail. Marcus begins to lose his energy. Sophie looks on with a sense of hopelessness as Marcus phases in and out of being an Eclip. He assures he will not give up or give in. Drake knows this to be true. Moltor comes again and many Humans become Eclips as they lose their fight. Marcus can barely morph. He continues to fight though. When Meteor Knight arrives, he uses the repurification ray on the people, but they don't change back! Globbro and Yetijin arrive and tell the rangers they've lost, they have made it so that their Eclips can't be undone, and they teleport away with them. They will use them for a bigger plan. The rangers try to get more out of them, but its no use. Marcus takes his anger out on Moltor. He punches with all of his power and defeats Moltor. The gene link between the two is broken, so Marcus doesn't turn into an Eclip. He then passes out. Moltor is granted his final strength and grows. Sophie summons the Hypernova Megazord and they defeat him as Maggie tends to Marcus. The team is glad that Marcus is safe, but their leader is concerned about the Brotherhood's plan. What are they going to do? Yetijin says the plan for world domination can only happen if Eclipton joins. Because of this, Eclipton has decided to take the Elders on their offer. He accepts that he might be the Avatar of Eclipse. Globbro then performs a ceromony that evolves Eclipton into his Brotherhood form. It is an ugly beast of a monster. Eclipton is horrified as to what he is now. He begins to to go crazy... Debuts -Moltor -Brother Eclipton Category:Power Rangers Supernova Category:Episode